


Crashed

by Settiai



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: [Fanvid] "Then I crashed into you / And I went up in flames."





	Crashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



**Title:** Crashed  
**Music:** "Crashed," by Daughtry  
**Source:** due South  
**Duration/Format:** 2:18, (avi, Stream)

 **Links:** [31.8MB avi (zipped)](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/ds-crashed.zip) | [Streaming @ Youtube](https://youtu.be/emnFCmZlrdI)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
